Zoopathy
Zoopathy, also known as Animal Manipulation, is the supernatural ability to control other animals. This power can affect a wide range of potential subjects, as potentially any of the hundreds of thousands of species could be manipulated by the user. However, those who possessed or gained this power in the series have only been shown to manipulate one type of animal at a time, and can sometimes only manipulate one type of animal in general. Once under the users control, the animals can do just about anything the user could want, ranging from actions as small as crawling onto or into a target's body, to forcing large numbers of animals to kill themselves in a ritual sacrifice for more power. In some cases, the animals under the control of the user will be imbued with a small portion of the user's life force, allowing the user to utilize the animals under their control in order to infect and possess humans and supernatural creatures alike, giving them the ability to control the latter as well. Variations and Known Users of Zoopathy * Avian Manipulation: The power to control the actions of birds. The Darach Jennifer Blake possessed this aspect of Zoopathy when she, on two separate occasions, manipulated hundreds and hundreds of crows to commit suicide by flying into the windows and walls of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and Beacon Hills High School, respectively. This gave her the boosts of power necessary to stay alive (in the first event) and maintain her new identity gained through glamouring (in the second event). * Mammal Manipulation: The power to control the actions of mammals ** Canine Manipulation: The power to control the actions of canines (e.g. foxes, coyotes, wolves, etc). The Anuk-ite used this aspect of Zoopathy in conjunction with his power of fear inducement to frighten the wolves in the Beacon Hills Preserve to tear each other apart, gaining more power in the process from the fear and death he caused. ** Cervid Manipulation: The power to control the actions of cervids (e.g. deer, moose, etc). The Darach Jennifer Blake possessed this aspect of Zoopathy and used it to cause a deer to commit suicide by running in front of Lydia Martin's car while she was driving down Route 115. ** Feline Manipulation: The power to control the actions of cats (both wild and domestic). The Darach Jennifer Blake possessed this aspect of Zoopathy and used it to cause dozens of cats in the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to claw themselves to death in their cages. ** Rodent Manipulation: The power to manipulate rodents (e.g. mice, rats, raccoons, opossum, etc). The Anuk-ite demonstrated this aspect of Zoopathy in conjunction with its fear inducement powers to cause the rats in the underground tunnels to become so scared that they first flooded into a classroom through the vents. After the students scared the rats back into the vents, they ran back into the tunnels and crawled all over each other, causing a rat king in the process by tangling up their tails in a huge knot and tearing each other apart to try to get free. The fear the Anuk-ite gave the rats and the power of their deaths went on to make it more powerful as well. * Insect Manipulation: The power to manipulate insects. ** Arachnid Manipulation: The power to control the actions of spiders. The Anuk-ite possessed this aspect of Zoopathy, which it used for several effects. The main function of this power was to consume their host's body, taking on their DNA and identities in their separated form before merging their two halves; the spiders used this to steal the identities of Aaron and Quinn, allowing them to have one human half and one supernatural half. The Anuk-ite could also use this power to test others to determine if they are its other half of not; Edgar, a Werecoyote, along with several other Werewolf classmates and teachers, were tested and subsequently killed when it became clear that they were not the Anuk-ite's other half. Finally, the spiders could be used to animate the flayed corpses created when the Anuk-ite claimed their DNA as their own identity, imbuing the corpse with some of its energy so the creature could remotely scare others and feed off of the resulting fear, becoming stronger in the process without risking potential injury or death. ** Fly Manipulation: The power to manipulate flies. The Nogitsune had an affinity for this particular variation of Zoopathy-- he not only generated the flies from his own body, he also imbued the flies with a small amount of his life force, allowing him to use the flies to infect the bodies of humans and other supernatural creatures in a manner similar to possession. Once the flies had made their way into the aforementioned beings' bodies (settling in the back of the throat, regardless of how they infected the target), the Nogitsune could remove their inhibitions and enhance their victims' pre-existing anger, grief, pain, etc so that they would act on it, causing more chaos, strife, and pain on which the Nogitsune could then feed and grow more powerful. There are only two known ways to expel the fly from the host-- the victim can eat wild purple reishi mushrooms, which will purge the fly and its influence from the body, or they can physically pluck the fly out of the back of the throat. Those infected with flies will begin to bleed black blood when injured. Known people infected by the Nogitsune and his flies (in chronological order) are: *** Oliver, Stiles Stilinski's Eichen House roommate, who accidentally inhaled and swallowed one of the Nogitsune's flies. Instead of amplifying previously-held negative emotions, the Nogitsune used it to fully control Oliver, even going so far as to referring to Oliver as the "Renfield" to his "Dracula." The Nogitsune used this fly-induced control over Oliver to threaten to perform trephination on Stiles' newest friend, the Werewolf Malia Tate, if he did not allow the Nogitsune to retake control over his body. Stiles ultimately allowed the Nogitsune to take over once again, but it is unknown what became of Oliver after he was knocked out with an electric screwdriver by Void-Stiles. *** Ken Yukimura, whose standoff with Void-Stiles caused him to choke on a Nogitsune fly in an attempt to use it to figure out the location of his wife Noshiko's remaining Kitsune tail. However, Ken was able to resist the fly's effects until his daughter Kira arrived to use wild purple reishi mushrooms to purge the fly from his system. *** Isaac Lahey, who was recovering from severe electrical burns in the ICU of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and whose repressed anger against twin Werewolves Ethan and Aiden Steiner for their roles in the deaths of his former packmates Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes caused him to lash out against them in a brutal fight despite the fact that Isaac had since put that behind them as the twins allied themselves with the McCall Pack. He was cured of this infection when Alan Deaton physically removed the fly from his throat. *** Derek Hale, who was sliced across the shoulder blade by a ninjato in a fight with the Oni, was infected by one of the Nogitsune's flies who entered his body through the wound. His residual and repressed anger toward the Argent Family for what he saw as the decimation of his own family caused him to hold Chris Argent captive, douse him in lighter fluid, and threaten to set him on fire. This attack occurred despite the fact that Derek and Chris had both grown to valuing each other as allies, if not as friends. It is unknown how Derek was cured of his infection, but the fly stopped affecting him when Stiles was given back control of his body after the two beings separated. *** Ethan Steiner, who accidentally inhaled a Nogitsune fly while washing his face after playing lacrosse, had his underlying insecurity regarding his place in the McCall Pack and his deep-seeded resentment of his brother for making the pack distrust them caused him to begin to fight against his twin, Aiden. The fight between them was eventually stopped by Isaac's attack on them, causing them both to team up to fight against him (and, later, Allison Argent and Kira Yukimura, who wanted to save them from this infection). He was cured of this infection by Alan Deaton, who physically removed the fly from his throat. *** Aiden Steiner, who was infected by a Nogitsune fly that crawled into his ear right as Void-Stiles' injured body was found at the parking lot outside Beacon Hills High School. When Void-Stiles informed him that his brother Ethan was in trouble, Aiden was drawn to the high school, where Ethan began insulting him. Aiden, whose own fly was causing him to act on his resentment toward his brother for valuing the pack more than him, caused him to begin fighting Ethan until the arrival of Isaac (as well as Allison and Kira) led to the twins to team up to fight them. He was cured of this infection when Alan Deaton physically removed it from his throat. ** Moth Manipulation: The power to control the actions of moths. The Darach Jennifer Blake possessed this aspect of Zoopathy, which she used to scare and distract her "healer" sacrifice victims, specifically Dr. Hilyard and Alan Deaton, allowing her to more easily capture them. ** Scarab Manipulation: The power to control the actions of scarab beetles. The Darach Jennifer Blake possessed this aspect of Zoopathy, which she used to scare and distract one of her "virgin" sacrifices, Emily, making it easier for her to capture her. Gallery Tattoo jennifer crows.jpg|Darach controlling crows. Zoopathy crows tattoo.png|Darach controlling crows. Zoopathy deer tattoo.png|Darach controlling deer. Zoopathy deer tattoo 1.gif|Darach controlling deer. Zoopathy darach moths 1.png|Darach controlling moths. Zoopathy darach moths.jpg|Darach controlling moths. Zoopathy nogitsune flies tfatw.gif|Nogitsune controlling and infecting with flies. Zoopathy fly infection.jpg|Fly-infected Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac. Zoopathy nogitsune flies devoid.jpg|Deaton removing Aiden's fly. Zoopathy anuk-ite spiders theo ststtf.gif|Anuk-ite controlling spiders. Zoopathy anuk-ite spiders.png|Anuk-ite controlling spiders. Category:Powers Category:Anuk-ites Category:Druids Category:Kitsunes